Bet
by Tsundere Devil
Summary: Kurapika and Alluka trying to help killua to tell Gon about his feel and bet him to confess to d killua was actually doing it? What will happen though and what does it have to do with Leorio? Poor Leorio Fluff (Newest vision ! Newly rewritten)


**This is just a Killugon one -shot ( hint of Leopika)that I got from my school bet someone to confess to their crush and which make and who know they really become a is the third time I rewritten this story because I noticed plenty of grammar mistake and there something I want to add in this story so Enjoy~**

 **This is fan fiction so it was oblivious that I don't own HUNTER X HUNTER**

 **( boy x boy)**

 **PS: ignore the rating I clearly don't know how to rate story.**

killua, and Alluka was in the living room watching television program . Leorio had bought a house and now the five of them started leaving together since they reunited.

Gon was taking a bath and Leorio was working at his own clinic which located in front of their thinks that it is a good timing to brings out the topic about the ex-assassin's feeling for Gon since he knows that the boy won't come out of the bathroom anytime soon.

"so killua,when are you gonna tell him about your feeling?" killua face turns bright red at the unexpected question he receive,just when he opens his mouth to deny it he was cut off by kurapika

" Don't .It was very obvious judging by how you look at him when he not looking,"kurapika was not blind and he definitely not stupid, of course he knows that.

"Yeah, onii-chan I'm sure Gon feels the same as you and you two will definitely made a cute couple." Alluka joined in their conversation, she really want her brother to get together Gon because she with knows that Gon the only person who can make her brother feel that way,even if she doesn't know much about love but she pretty sure that her brother really love Gon after seeing his happy expression whenever he was with Gon, beside Alluka also really like Gon because of his kind and cheerful attitude.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same then our friendship will be ruined." Truth to be told,Killua already grew tired of hiding his feeling from Gon, but he can't risk losing his friendship, his light, his everything just because of his feeling.

"Killua, just tell him I'm very sure that won't ruined yours friendship with Gon, he won't do that to his friend."Killua already knew that, Gon not that kind of person but he still can't help but scared.

"Yeah onii-chan,if you didn't tell him then you won't ,Kurapika told Leorio his feeling and now they're happy together."Kurapika blushes slightly hearing the last sentence. "what if he got fall in love with someone in the future?you might regret that you didn't tell him now." Yeah, he know that it probably will be awkward for awhile if Gon didn't return his feeling but killua definitely can't bear with the thought of Gon with someone else,just thinking about it was making killua's stomach clench .

"you're right, still I don't think that I had to confess to him now though."Killua then suddenly feel uneasy when kurapika and Alluka give each other wide smile probably thinking about something, knowing them it must be related with his feeling for seeing them smile like this made him feel a little uneasy,he know that they're up to something.

"onii-chan, I bet you confess to Gon about your feeling and you cannot tell him about this bet though." Yep,killua's guess was right, somehow he already sees that coming.

"Well I don't have to do the bet,and I won't." killua mentally doing his victory dance.

"Ooh are you saying that killua zoldyck the king of bet was actually backing up from a bet because he is scare?"Kurapika knows very well how to make killua do the bet,by provoke him is the best way.

"I'm not finish yet onii-chan if you won the bet I will treat you a box of chocolate nee."Alluka knows very well how to convince killua,they are very close since they are young ex-assassin and never say no to chocolate.

" I'm not scare and I will do it, beside who can actually decline a box of chocolate ." Poor Killua didn't actually know what he will face then he heard sound of the shower turn off so it mean that Gon must already done taking shower by now.

'well since I already have to tell him about my feeling then maybe I should just kiss him. 'There might be a chance that Gon are too naive to even know what a kiss is so maybe I can just made up an excused saying that it just a friendly kiss' sigh, killua made his was to Gon.

Gon has only a towel hanging loosely round his waist. His hair was wet and down it actually make him looks more handsome,there still water dripping down slowly from his neck to his collarbone and down his chest and rolled down his stomach until it disappear in his sight alone nearly made killua has nose bleed.

'okay, killua just do it.'killua takes a deep breath and walk closer to Gon. "Oh killua do you want to take bath-" Gon greet him when he sees killua walks to his direction but he was cut off with killua pulls him into a rough kiss,their teeth was clicked together painfully,their nose bumped against each other awkwardly,when he opens his eyes he can sees that killua was blushing madly and his eyes was closed, he actually look cute.

Killua can feel a bundle of joy in his stomach when he feel Gon was actually kissing him slowly slip his tongue into killua mouth, roaming all over the wet cavern hungrily.'wow Gon such a good kisser.'Killua can't help but wondered where did Gon learn about these kind of a few minute that seem like forever past, they parted away breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Took you long enough,killua"Gon grin as he pulls killua closer into embrace, chin resting on his head while his other hand is playing with killua's soft hair. "you should just tell me instead of looking at me with so needy eyes whenever you thought that I'm not looking."Gon chuckled playfully and Killua' face was turning red that it seem like he has fever.

Killua stare at him with a shocked expression and plain blush on his cheek "what, Gon!why the hell that you didn't tell me that you know about my wonder why kurapika and Alluka told me to confess my feeling for you,I must be the only one who has no idea about it,"God, he feel so stupid now someone please kill him.

"Sorry,killua but I'm just want you to to be sure about your feeling first beside it's fun watching you all clueless about it and for your information I did left some hint for you to figure of that I love you." Even if he says so but the tone in Gon's voice don't sound sorry at all though.

 **Hint #1**

"Killua..."

"Hm?"the boy was busy munching his chocolate bar.

"I really like hanging out with you, I hope you will be by my side forever."

"Gezz,you're embarrassing you know, don't you feel embarrassed saying something like that?"killua turns his head away from the boy so that he didn't see his blushing face.

"I don't mind though as long as it is you."Gon smile brightly at him,that smile that always remind him how Gon was his light.

 **Hint #2**

They were at York shin and the cashier at the restaurant was trying to flirt with killua whenever he got his chance,not that killua noticed and If you look clearly you will see how jealous Gon is.

Gon can't take it anymore so he slammed the cash at them counter and pulled killua out of the place without even bother to to look at the bill cause he sure that it was enough for their food.

"Gon, why did you seem in a bad mood?"killua still clueless, he had no idea at all what happening and Gon didn't seem as cheerful as usual.

"Sorry killua, but I want you all for myself."

"huh?"

And for the whole day Gon keep holding his hands and hugs him possessively, no sight of letting other people get near still didn't know what happen but you can say that he quite enjoy the day.

 **Hint #3**

"ha..."killua sigh feeling a little down that he can't find any the store that he knew was all out off chocolate because he bought all of the chocolate yesterday and Gon is out, he says that he want to buy some stuff and told killua to stay at home.

"killua,I'm home"killua lift up his head when he heard Gon voice only to see that Gon was carrying a large amount of chocolate.

"huh, did you go out to buy chocolates?"

"Yep, all of this is yours since I not really a fan of chocolate and you seem so down this morning."

"EH! I thought that all the store was out off chocolate."

"Yep, but I manage to find them even if it was quite far but I don't really mind though.I will do anything for you, killua.

-End hint-

"Huh, how I suppose to now if you say embarrassing stuff like that all the time!And you should have just tell me."

"Ha ha ha, killua really cute when he blushing and I'm really want to see the expression on killua's face when you confess to I think that I might can't control myself any longer if you always watching me with that cute face knowing that you love me."

"Gon you idiot...always saying embarrassing stuff "killua buried his head in Gon neck before looking up,face as red as tomato "I love you..."

Killua look extremely adorable just now which turn Gon on very much.

"I Love you too, killua."Gon kiss him lightly on the lips before he sweeps killua off his feet. "sorry killua,but it your fault that you're too cute I can't hold myself any longer. I think I should punish you for making me wait so long, don't blame my If you can't walk tomorrow nee."An evil smirk that form on Gon face, it actually make him look sexy.

"Maybe Gon is not very naive as you think nee onii-chan"Alluka wink at him with a playful smile on her face when she sees Gon who carries a blushing killua bridal style into their room, closing them door behind them.

"I owe you guys one nee, kurapika, Alluka."Gon somehow manages to grin at them before closing the door. "Wait! Gon you plan this!? "They

Still can heard killua voice from inside the room.

" So today is suppose to be Gon's turn to make dinner but It don't looks like they're going to come out off the room anytime soon,So who is suppose to cook while Gon is enjoying himself?"

" We'll thinks about that later before that how did you know er... About me and Leorio? I didn't even tell you guys yet."

"Oh! I found out yesterday.I actually want to go drink a glass of water but then I stop when I heard someone door is not locked so I decided to take a peep to know what going on and and I saw you guys were kissing and you were moaning really loud back then but don't worry though I bet onii-chan is louder that you."Alluka smiles innocently at Kurapika who is now as red as tomato.

"I'm home."Leorio walks into the living room suddenly to feel that he pick a bad timing when he received a death glare from the blonde. "uh... Is that something wrong?"

"Leorio, you will have to serve dinner for today, sleeping on a coach **and no sex for a month!** "

"Nani!OI Kurapika Did I do anything wrong? Why!"Leorio was ignored by Kurapika so he just sulking at his desperate corner.

"Oh,I almost forget that night I saw you guys were rolling on the bed and panting heavily, what are you guys doing cause it look like you guys are really enjoy it some kind of game? Can I play it too?And what is sex that you and Leorio are talking about?" Alluka just keep trowing question to kurapika,her eyes shinning filled with curiosity.

"Ah-that...er-" Kurapika suddenly feel nervous upon realizing what he just said in front of the innocent Alluka. 'how should I answer her question if I tell her anything that can ruin her innocent mind then killua definitely going to kill me later' Kurapika decided that maybe he can just lie to Alluka for her and Kurapika's sake.

"Well...Alluka what you see me and Leorio doing is called sex and it was indeed just a game,nothing more."Kurapika hesitatingly explained it to her but he wonder if it is the right decision to lie to Alluka.

"How do you have sex, can I Play this game too?"

"Er- you have to pin your opponent down on the bed for at least ten minutes and tickle them until they are out of breath or surrender and no, you better do it when you are old enough." 'did she bought that?' he was worried if Alluka didn't actually trust him.

"I see, it sounds fun but why I have to be older to do it?"

"Um-because if you pin your opponent too hard on the bed then maybe their backside will hurt and have a hard time walking or sitting on the next day so that's why you have to be older and more gentle when you play the _ **Game**_." Kurapika try to be as reasonable as he can.

"Okay now I get it!Arigato Kurapika-san!"Alluka said cheerfully.

THE NEXT MORNING~

"Ow!My back is killing me."killua rubbed his backside as he trying to stand up after a very long has too much stamina,you guys have no idea how many rounds they went last night and he was not gentle at all .In bed Gon is like a completely different person, he is like a horny animal,and his eyes were filled with lust but there are still full of love and that is exactly why killua love him so much.

"He he, is this my fault?"

"Of course it is,you just keep on thrusting your big fat c*** into my a** last night"Killua glared at Gon but doesn't work because the blush on his face make him rather cute than scary.

"Gomen Killua but I already told you yesterday that I won't be holding back beside you the one you begging me to put it in,Killua hontoni kawai.I love U."

" Stop it you're embarrassing..."Killua blushes ten sheds than before but still leaning in to give Gon a quick peck on the cheek and hides his face in Gon neck. "I love you too..."Killua look up at Gon after the blush on his face had fade a little but still invisible,mumbling the words quietly but still loud enough for Gon to hear him clearly.

The sight of killua all cute and honest like that turn Gon on so much that he leaned in and pulled killua into a deep Gon's lip started to travels down killua neck that was already full of love marks because of last night event, sucking and biting the sensitive skin which earn him delicious moan from killua.

"Ah- G-Gon stop we have t-to ah kitchen and have b-breakfast ah...or Alluka will be worried."Killua managed to speak between the moans.

"Fine..."Gon pout but killua was right so he simply kiss him on the cheek and carry him bridal style to the kitchen.

Alluka was confused a little when she saw Gon carried Killua to the kitchen probably wonder why Killua was carried by Gon. "Onii-chan daijoubu?"

"Ah Alluka I'm fine,don't worry just a little sore thanks to **someone**."Killua stress out the word someone and eyed Gon at the last sentences.

Alluka upon this suddenly remembered what Kurapika told him last night. "So you two have sex,Gon-Kun must have all the fun then last night but please be gentle with Onii-chan next time okay."Alluka feel a little proud that she was able to figured it out but she has no idea that the word sex that she think is some kind of game is actually something completely different.

Gon and Killua eyes turn big and their jaw dropped, completely shocked at the thought that Alluka know what sex is.

"How did you know about sex!"

"Hm?Kurapika-san told me about it last night."

"KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Killua is going to have a long talk with the Kurapika for ruining his baby sister innocent mind.

While Kurapika is at a garden where he and Leorio is enjoying their date,he suddenly feel like someone want to kill him,and it sent shiver down his spine. 'maybe I should watch my back today.'

* * *

Author :Okay hope you all enjoy this third time rewritten over fan fiction.

Killua:Why am I the uke here.

Author:cause Gon can hardly be seme.

Gon:He he he killua I horny~*pin killua down*

Killua:Someone help me!I'm still sore and You all know I can't resist his charm and his puppy eyes no matter how sore I am!"

Author:Have Fun~ =v=

Killua:Oi! Damn author help me out here!

Gon:Killua~

Author:Sorry can't here you from I'm rather not*Take out a bowl of popcorn*.

Alluka:what are they doing,kurapika-san?

Kurapika:Er- they are playing a game Called ..er it called...Don't do that until you old enough.

Alluka:Really?What a weird name for a game.

Author:Pft,Lame!Lying to children is wrong you know.*Shake head*

Kurapika:If I do that then Killua will kill me, and she still too young!

Author:But you know she still need to know this sooner or later,maybe I should have made you have you know...the bird and bee talk*smiles devilishly and winks at kurapika*

Kurapika:Do that if you want to die*summon out his chain.*

Author:*Gulps*c- Calm down Kurapika-San. Kay,Bye Minna-San!Thanks for reading and those who reviewed.

Alluka:Bye Bye *smiles cutely*

Kurapika:Bye,Have a nice day everyone *smiles brightly and bows his head while choking a lifeless authors.*

Gon:Jana Minna-San,sorry but Killua can't talk right say that He is _**Busy**_ *chuckle darkly*


End file.
